


A Place to Call Home

by Defiant493



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Destiny 2, Destiny 2 hype!, Journal, Red Legion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defiant493/pseuds/Defiant493
Summary: A warlock makes a journal of his experiences after being forced from the city by the Cabal Red Legion. After settling in the European Dead Zone, The Fireteam of Guardians does whatever they can to stay alive.





	A Place to Call Home

    There’s been a saying I’ve been following ever since I first heard it. “There’s always room for hope. It’s the crack that let’s the light in.” If you’ve ever heard the recordings of Praedyth that were recovered from the Vault of Glass, you might be familiar with it. Originally, he told it when talking about how dissimilar the Vex are to us, but I really took it to heart.  
    Hope’s a pretty scarce thing to come by these days. As of writing, the City has fallen to the Red Legion, and I have just arrived in the European Dead Zone. This Farm was home to someone, but it’s no home for ten thousand guardians and citizens. So most of us have journeyed into the wild. Camping in solitude is the quiet life I enjoy with my fireteam, and as a small group we aren’t likely to be spotted by enemy ships passing by.  
    It’s strange, how I wanted to live the life of a hunter, exploring the wilds, but in some cruel twist of fate, this is how it happened.  
    This is truly ironic… A few months ago, I was questioning my allegiance with the Dead Orbit. The fact that we were hosting races and sporting events outside our walls was damn near proof that we had our comeback. I suppose I was wrong. We just needed to be pushed off our high horse. This was exactly the kind of thing my Titan friend prepared for. She was quite the champion of the crucible and of the Future War Cult, and I feel like her marksmanship and knowledge of the land was able to get the fireteam out alive.  
    My Hunter friend is telling me to turn off my writing lamp and go to sleep. It came out a bit rude, but I understand the intrusion I was making for him. I’ll write more in the morning. We’ve got quite the day tomorrow, where we’ll be escorting wild animal hunting teams. I hope wild boar tastes is good.  
    
    We plan to stick to the jungle to avoid enemy parties. If my strategic knowledge does me any good, I don’t think the Cabal would fight well in forests. Actually, I take that back, it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that “big and clunky doesn’t like claustrophobic spaces.”  
    I got to meet a civilian for the first time today. Wow, that’s almost sad of me. In the tower one tried to start a conversation with me, and I pretended not to hear him underneath my helm. In hindsight I feel like I was rude. The man was older than I was. Well… at least if you don’t count how long I was dead before my Ghost came in. The man’s name was Gerard. He was a father of two who lost his wife due to ill health. He and I reminisced over fallen companions of ours as we made our trek through the forests of the European Dead Zone. He was a considerable marksman, and leader of the group of hunters. He was optimistic, and it showed in his work with the rifle. Gerard insisted his team worry about the animals, despite my fireteam consisting of considerable marksmen. Still, it was a reasonable enough request. We were just there for the more dangerous game.  
    He was able to kill 3 boars in 3 shots. He was glad he could achieve it, but at the same time I couldn't say he was gloating. He seemed more like he was happy to save the ammunition and feed the farm all at the same time.

    It turns out that wild boar is good. Thankfully they had some primitive spices with them, otherwise, I might not have felt that way. We at the tail end of our trip, and we’re about to make our way back home. I’ll pick back up once we arrive, and talk about the trek back if anything interesting happens.

    We were all packed up, and ready to head back when we heard the engines of a dropship not far from our location. We don’t think it would spot us in the brush but we knew to get moving. If they spotted the smokestack or got heat signatures from this location, it wouldn’t be long until they’re on top of us. The double timed it back the trail we took. We heard the engines again, and they got louder. From the sound we could tell they’re headed right for us, and we were just short of a clearing in the forest. Our Titan ordered the citizens to run as far as they can and stay out of sight. They sprinted away as they feared for their lives, but carried what they had.  
    Cabal legionaries fell from the ship, and me and my guardians took action. Bullets went flying and heads popped. The ship hovered overhead peppering us with cannon-fire, as their foot soldiers took potshots at us. A familiar routine, but a hectic one nonetheless. We kept our evasive maneuvers going to avoid the cannons as the cabal explosives charred the forest floor. Our hunter fired a rocket round into the cannon disabling it. We had no rounds to further damage it but it looked like the ship didn’t want to take any chances and flew off, leaving the few remaining legionaries to get taken out quick.  
    After the gunfire stopped, my team of guardians looked at each other in silence. Our goal now was to find the citizens we brought with us, and bring them home, and the sun was setting quick. After a good search we were able to find all but one, and it was Gerard, the man from earlier in my logs. The gains from our hunt and supplies were divided equally among the citizens so he had the means, and the knowledge to survive the night, but he wouldn’t be able to stand against the onslaught of the Cabal, so we remained wary of his survival. We would rally a search party in the morning. I'll get some sleep soon. I worry for Gerard, but even more so for what he'd leave behind. He's a good symbol of hope for these people.


End file.
